Nightmare
by Pikacraft
Summary: A bus crash. An abduction. A crazy weirdo. All these things lead to the gang going on a emotional roller coaster to find a missing friend. They are led to a abandoned town, full of scares and horrors behind every turn. Even with Team Rocket by their side, will the twerps ever be reunited after future events? Warning: Gore and Horror. Rated T for a Reason!
1. And so it begins

**Pikacraft: Ta-Daa! A new story!**

**Brock: why are you doing that?**

**Pikacraft: It's just the way i roll! Hope you enjoy. Ash, tell them!**

**Ash: *sigh* Pikacraft does not own pokemon. Trust me, you'd know if she did.**

**Pikacraft: What was that?**

**Ash: Nothing!**

**Misty: Let's just get on with it.**

* * *

Lightning struck as the rain pounded down. There wasn't a soul in sight. Except one. A boy stumbled through the overgrowth. Tall grass brushing against his legs. Trees towered over the boy and the sense of darkness made them seem like evil silhouettes, ready to pounce. Blood trickled down his right arm from a deep gash which had luckily not hit the bone or main arteries. Another gash on his left leg made the boy limp with groans of pain escaping his throat every few minutes. The boy didn't know where he was, or where he was going but he didn't care. He couldn't think. Pain rushed through his body like waves crashing against the shore. He stumbled and tripped. A small scream erupted from his mouth as he fell onto his left leg. Blood stained the wet blades of grass beneath his leg. Gritting his teeth, the boy slowly stood back up and continued like nothing had happened. Noises began to fill the boy's delirious head. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. The boy looked around but there was no one in sight. The boy blinked his eyes twice.

'Probably the wind.' He thought. That was until he felt an arm wrap around his neck. The boy struggled. Pain flooded through him but he didn't care. He was scared. Terrified. He looked up into the face of the person holding him and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Going… somewhere?" The person asked. Their voice was cold; it was like it had no emotion at all. This freaked the boy out. He let out one last scream before the world around him went black.

O_O

Blood. Everywhere. The metallic taste. The crimson colour. That's all Cilan could see as he slowly opened his eyes. On the windows, on the walls of the bus, covering the many bodies lying everywhere… Wait. Bodies? His head was pounding. The red liquid rolled down his face as he gained consciousness. He gasped. There were bodies everywhere. Bodies of young boys and girls. All so young with lives ahead of them. Memories flashed across his eyes. A man had run in front of the bus that they were riding on. The driver swerved to miss the man. Cilan swore that he saw the man smirk evilly. The bus rolled and fell down a cliff face, the rest was a blur. God, he couldn't even remember where the bus was going. Cilan noticed that one of the windows had been smashed from the outside; it was as if someone was trying to get in after the crash. Suddenly pictures of his two younger friends and their pokémon appeared in his head. Cilan's eyes darted around the place searching for them. A huge bundle of purple began moving out of the corner of his eye. He knew what it was before he even moved a muscle. He turned his head to see Iris slowly get up.

"Cilan! Are you okay?" She asked with both an ecstatic and worried tone. He just smiled.

"Slight concussion. You?"

"Mighta bruised my back. We're lucky, right?" Cilan looked at all the bodies. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Considering we might be the only ones alive, then yes, we are lucky." Iris gasped. If they were the only ones alive then that means… Her eyes scanned the bodies but there was no sign of him. Her attention turned to the two pokémon that popped their heads out of her hair. Pikachu and Axew had no bruises, scratches or anything on them. Iris' hair was like a giant cushion for the two small pokémon. Pikachu jumped out immediately and scanned the carnage of bodies. Cilan put a hand on Pikachu's shoulder as the electric mouse began crying its eyes out. The two teens turned their attention to the bus for any escape route. They could worry about their friend when they got out. The sound of an electric saw filled their ears making the two lose their train of thought. They covered their heads as the saw cut into the metal of the bus. Slowly over all the shouts and sounds, the two felt a breeze on their backs. The side must have been cut off. They could get out! A gasp brought the two to look up from their crouched position over the pokémon. A fireman was standing on the rest of the right hand side of the bus and was staring at them with disbelief.

"HEY! JOSH! WE HAVE SURVIVORS!"

O_o

Iris watched as Cilan had a bandage wrapped around his head by a doctor. The firemen had lifted to two out and they were rushed over to the paramedics. The lights on the ambulances flashing between red and blue. In Iris' opinion, Death and Life. Every second they flashed. Almost as if deciding fate. Body after body was being dragged out from the wreckage. Iris counted every one of them. She didn't see locks of raven hair escaping the bus. Black, very dark grey… every colour under the sun but not raven. Worry pierced through her heart like a spear. Where was he? Iris turned back to Cilan to see his doctor was almost done. The doctor had dark tanned skin, narrow eyes, and brown hair wearing a green t-shirt under his doctor's coat and beige trousers underneath. A girl also was helping him. She had orange hair and green eyes. She had a yellow sleeveless vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over a dark blue leotard of some sorts and short orange boots. She didn't look like a paramedic but the doctor helping Cilan seemed to know her. Iris looked up at the stars. She remembered a friend of hers telling her something.

"When I look at the stars, I wonder what life would be like the next time I look up there. A lot can happen in a short amount of time. Cherish the time you have, Iris. Cause some day… we'll be old and grey and there's nothing you can do about it!" Iris remembered she threw her pillow at her raven haired friend and called him a little kid. She wished she could go back to that day now. She wished he was here, alive.

"Ash…" She whispered, praying into the sky. Iris walked over to Cilan, who smiled at her telling the girl he was okay. They listened into the conversation of the doctor and his friend.

"They were lucky, Misty. Very lucky! Everyone else died. And the two pokémon asleep in the girl's hair had no injures at all. It's like someone made sure they didn't die."

"Yeah." The girl named Misty nodded. "Though it is odd that the bus crashed in the first place, Brock. There was no fog. It wasn't raining and the bus had working lights!" Two pale-faced paramedics stood and coughed for attention. All faces turned towards them.

"Thank you everyone who came out to help with this accident. We managed to find two people and a bunch of pokémon, two of which were outside of a poke ball, alive." The first paramedic said with nervousness in his voice. The other paramedics, policemen and fire-fighters started clapping, but the news wasn't over.

"Twenty three people died including the driver. But we have noticed something's wrong…" The second paramedic muttered. All ears were listening.

"There were twenty-six people were on that bus. Two of which are alive. That would make a death total of twenty- three, so that means we are missing a person." The first spoke clearer than before. Many people at the scene began muttering. How could they be missing a person?

"That person could be dead or injured and out there somewhere but we do have a name to help the police start looking." The second had fear written all over her face.

"So? What's the name?" A random person shouted out. Iris and Cilan felt like a colony of Butterfree were flying around in their stomach. They had never felt so nervous.

"A young adult male… that goes by the name of Ashton Ketchum."

* * *

**Pikacraft: So, what do you think.**

**Ash: At least i'm not a girl this time.**

**Pikacraft: *Whistling guiltily***

**Everyone: What are you planning?**

**Pikacraft: IT'S FOR ANOTHER STORY OKAY! Oh and by the way, I am totally rewriting Plasma Struggles and Ash will be a boy in the remake and a few things will be changed. Hope you enjoyed and I'm already halfway through the second chapter!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	2. Unexpected Help

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter of Nightmare!**

**Iris: Why did you leave it on a cliffhanger?**

**Pikacraft: Meh, I like writing cliffhangers. They work, don't they?**

**Cilan: That they do.**

**Pikacraft: Enjoy and please note I don't own pokemon, if I did the Team Plasma V.s Team Rocket episodes would have been aired.**

* * *

Cilan felt paralysed.

'No… no, no!' He thought. Iris began sniffling next to him. Brock and Misty went wide eyed. Cilan noticed a detective like man run off to make a call. Iris wrapped her arms around her green haired friend and began sobbing loudly.

"I… Knew… it! It… had to… had to be… him!" She cried. Cilan made no attempt to calm the girl; he knew he'd just start crying himself. Misty leaned into Brock, her eyes began to water. The older male wrapped his arms around her. Pikachu and Axew ran over, Pikachu's eyes were red and puffy with fresh tears making his yellow fur damper. The four humans looked at each other with the same look on their faces whether they were crying or not. They knew what each other was thinking.

'We're gonna find him. And we're gonna find him alive!'

o.o

Sunlight pounded at Ash's eyelids. He groaned. He hated early morning wake ups. He slowly opened his eyes to wake up in a place he didn't recognise. The place looked like a building site. There was building tools lying around everywhere like wounded soldiers in a war. Dust covered the walls and floor and the room looked more like a floor than a room. Ash went to rub his eyes with his hands and found he couldn't. Adrenaline pumped through him and he became fully awake. That was, until pain rushed through him like a train. Ash felt like he had been hit by a herd of Tauros. He cried out knowing that no one would hear him. Now fully awake, he could see that his hands were bound together by a length of chain. The chain was bolted to the wall. Fear run through him. Who would do this?

"HELLO?! ANYBODY?!" Ash shouted, hoping he'd get someone's attention. He pulled at the chain, trying to get it to break. Nothing happened. Blood was still dripping out of the gashes on his arm and leg. Pain shot up his arm every time he pulled. He closed his eyes hoping it was a dream. But it wasn't. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" He cried. Why was he here? Who did this? What would anyone accomplish by bring him here? Ash leaned his back against the wall, eyes half open. He wished that someone knew he was missing, hoping that someone was searching for him.

O.O

Any sign of the crash had been cleared up. The only remains were the injuries that Iris and Cilan had sustained and the broken barrier up at the top of the cliff. Cilan was thinking about the man who had run in front of the bus. He was smirking evilly as it crashed. Almost as if he wanted most of the people to die… almost as if he planned that Ash would vanish into thin air… maybe he broke the window and abducted their raven haired friend. But why would the man do that? Millions of thoughts flew around the connoisseur's head. He sighed. Pikachu was hugging Misty with tears still in his eyes. He kept on muttering, "Pika Pi" over and over. Brock stopped looking at the ground and looked up.

"We're going to find him." He said. The others turned to face him. His voice didn't waver and he spoke with a loud, crisp tone. Brock was deadly serious.

"But how?" Iris asked; her voice still shaky from crying. Cilan knew in his mind what Brock wanted to do.

"There might have been no trace of him on the bus… so that means… It's Detective Time!" Cilan smiled and pulled out his brown detective hat and magnifying glass. Iris sweat dropped whilst Misty and Brock just stared weirdly at him. "There is no case that can't be solved! And Detective Connoisseur Cilan is going to solve this one too. Let the case of the missing trainer begin!" Iris pulled at Cilan's ear.

"So, mister big shot detective… how are you going to solve the case with not a clue of anything, not even a trace, to be found?"

"Easy! I'll follow my instincts!"

"That figures."

"Iris." Misty spoke up for the first time since they found out about the news. She hugged Pikachu tighter as her eyes began to water again. "We have no time for arguing. By the time you two finish he could be…" She never finished the sentence, fresh tears rolled down her face freely. The Unovians hung their heads in shame. Misty was right. Anything could have happened to Ash right now. He could be hurt, alone, scared… dead. Nobody knows. Some noises alerted the group to a bush nearby. They walked closer to it. Each step they took made the bush seem to rustle more. When the gang were about five steps away from the bush, three figures popped up. A magenta haired woman, a purple haired man and a Meowth.

"Twerps?" The trio questioned.

"Team Rocket!"

O.o

"So you heard?" Brock asked. Not in a million years would he think that he would be having a civil conversation with the Rocket members. James nodded.

"Yes, poor twerp." He mumbled. Meowth looked like he was about to cry.

"Look." Misty growled. "We are not taking any scraps of sympathy that you throw at us. We're not going to be sitting on our backsides whilst the police do nothing. We're leaving soon and if you are going to steal any pokémon you should have found a better time to do it!" Team Rocket gave a confused look at the red haired girl.

"We're not here to steal any pokémon. We're here to help you twerps." Jessie said blankly.

"WHAT?!" The twerps shouted making the Rockets worry. If the police heard that then.

"Sshhh! We might know where the twerp is!" Meowth growled. The twerps' eyes widened.

"Where is Ash then?" Cilan asked. All eyes were directed on James. He sighed.

"When we were following you twerps for Pikachu. We saw a person who looked very much like the twerp stumbling around the overgrowth back there." James pointed behind himself to show where he meant. "He looked like he was injured and was limping badly. We watched him trip and fall. He screamed in pain but got up and continued." The children glanced at each other. That was the sort of thing Ash would have done. He never complained about injuries and would fight through them. "We watched him limp out of sight before we heard another scream. One I'll never forget for as long as I live. We decided to rush out and see what happened but the person was gone. Vanished without a trace. Nothing was left behind." Wide eyes were all Team Rocket needed to know how severe this was. Jessie nodded at the other two who returned it.

"And that is why we are going with you to find the twerp."

* * *

**Pikacraft: Okay, so that happened.**

**Brock: Why on earth is Team Rocket being nice?**

**TR: Without the twerp we wouldn't have a job!**

**Pikacraft: Yeah, even with Ash, you three could lose a job in ten seconds flat.**

**TR: Hey!**

**Pikacraft: See ya next time!**


	3. The Nightmare Murders

**Pikacraft: Third chapter complete!**

**Brock: So, what are you planning for this? I heard from Ash you can be a bit... unpredictable.**

**Pikacraft: Yeah, so? I like being unpredictable! And i'm telling you nothing about the story planning. This chapter is were the T rating might start to take place. If you don't like Monstrous Simisages then look away at the end of the chapter. Plus my own OC makes an appearance!**

**Iris: Monstrous... Simisages?**

**TR: We want our mummies.**

**Pikacraft: *Face Palm* I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Team Rocket would be a whole lot different if I did.**

**TR: *Gulps***

**Pikacraft: Enjoy!**

* * *

What seemed like hours had flown by for Ash. Being stuck up in that room, with restrictions on his every movement. Not just by the chain, but by the injuries which sent a rush of pain around his body. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Maybe, maybe someone was going to find him and rescue him. For some reason, Ash couldn't find the words in his mouths. A chill ran up his spine before he shivered. The footsteps were coming closer and the boy felt like he didn't want to find out who they belonged to. He closed his eyes. Wishing, begging that the sound belonged to the police. His breaths became slow and long. 'Please, please.' Ash thought. The footsteps came closer until they stopped, right in front of him.

"Well, look who's up. Thought you might be dead or in a coma or somethin'" A cold, scratchy voice. Ash slowly opened his eyes to see a man standing there, a few paces from where he was sitting. The man was very tall with a bony face. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with denim jeans. His brown hair was full of knots and tangles, his eyes were black and emotionless. Ash noticed there was blood. Blood on his top, his trousers. He knew that the man wasn't a rescuer.

"Who… w…who are y…you?" Ash stuttered. The man let out an evil, cold laugh.

"Does it matter?" He asked solemnly. Ash nodded slowly. His heart almost pounding out of his chest. The room had suddenly turned really cold very quickly. The man took a seat in front of him. A smirk appeared across the man's face. "Well, since we are going to get to know each other so well. I'll introduce myself first. My name is Bakon Jones." Shock flashed over Ash's face. 'No way.' He thought. 'He… Bakon… escaped.' Bakon noticed the change of expression and smiled.

"So you've heard of me. Nice to see that." Bakon got up and walked over to the window. "You see, kid. Since I escaped that freak of a prison, I've been as free as a Pidgey. To some degree. Obviously you've heard of the Nightmare Murders?" Ash nodded. He remembered that there was an article about it in the newspaper and it was all over the news at the time. A psychopath had been found guilty of murdering 25 young children, ages 12 and below. The psycho was called Bakon Jones. And now he, Ash, was in the hands of this weirdo. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you. I need you, for a while. Considering I had no options…"

"What do you mean?"

"You were the only person to survive the crash." Ash's eyes were wide open. Only he survived? But Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew… where they all… dead? Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Ash looked up at Bakon and knew by the look in his face he wasn't the slightest bit sorry. Ash then looked down at the floor.

"You did it didn't you? You killed them." The boy felt something cold press against forehead. He knew what it was without needing an explanation. Bakon had placed a gun to his head.

"You're not a dumb as you look, kiddo. I caused the bus to crash. I was just hoping for it to turn over but… oh, well. The rest, as they say… is history."

"You said you wouldn't kill me." Ash mumbled. He was terrified, what if Bakon lied and he was restarting the individual murders. He would be next number out of many.

"I won't. But you wouldn't want those cuts of yours getting any worse would you?" Bakon smirked. His eyes half closed. The boy shook his head as he felt the cold retract from his forehead. "I need to get some things. I'll be back later." Ash heard the slowly diminishing footsteps of Bakon as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Pikachu… oh, Pikachu. Help."

O.O

"Have you twerps heard of the Nightmare Murders?" Jessie asked as the unlikely group was making their way through the overgrowth. Misty and Brock nodded. Iris and Cilan looked confused. Pikachu and Axew were looking out of Iris' hair and tipped their head to one side.

"Sure have," Brock replied. " Children in Kanto complained of having nightmares a few days before they were found dead in their rooms in the mornings. Gunshot wounds, stabbing marks, strangling. Each child had a different death." The Unovians eyes bulged. That sounded terrible.

"They found the guy and caught him in the act. The child he was killing didn't make it. The guy was called Bakon Jones, wasn't he?" Misty added. The Rockets nodded.

"Dat's true. Twenty-five kiddies killed 'cause of him. Dat's just wrong!" Meowth mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So why did you bring it up?" Iris questioned, fear prickled down her spine.

"He escaped prison. He's out there and could be killing any young kids right now. He could even be starting up the Nightmare Murders again." James said with no emotion. The children and pokémon, except Meowth, gasped loudly.

"Does that mean…?"

"Bakon has been spotted here in Unova. And since Unova knows nothing of the Nightmare Murders…"

"He has a clean slate and a free reign to start killing again!" Cilan finished. The Rockets nodded. A sudden noise from the bushes made the group jump. They slowly turned their heads to face the owner of the sound. A Simisage emerged but it didn't look normal. Its nails were long and pointy, blood dripping off the tips. Its teeth were razor sharp and covered in layers of un-identifiable bits of flakes and mould. Though the biggest and most scariest difference was the eyes. Apart from a blood red circle for the pupils, the eyes were completely black. Everyone began to back away from the 'Simisage', something in their minds was telling them to run.

"Let's get outta here!" Meowth cried as the group burst into a run, running as far away from that thing as possible. Every so often they looked backwards to notice how close the 'Simisage' was.

"It's gaining on us!" Misty shouted. Brock suddenly tripped over something and fell down. The others noticed this and saw that the 'Simisage' was raising its claw.

"BROCK!" Everyone screamed as they knew what would happen before it did. Everything happened in slow motion. The claw came down. Brock closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Ash." He whispered as he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before his life would be over.

* * *

**Brock: NOOO! I'm never going to get the girl of my dreams now!**

**Pikacraft: *Rolls eyes* I am NOT going to kill of any of the main characters except for one. There will be a death in the next chapter though but the person dying will have the importance of showing how brutal Bakon is.**

**Misty: And plus what girl would date you?**

**Brock: The Shame!**

**Pikacraft: See ya next time!**


	4. A loss of a glimpse of hope

**Pikacraft: Hey! And welcome to the fourth chapter of Nightmare.**

**Jessie: Wait. Where are the twerps? They normally do this job.**

**Pikacraft: Gave them a day off. Pay included.**

**TR: WHAATTT?!**

**James: But you don't pay us.**

**Pikacraft: Not a single penny. This chapter does have some gore and violence in it so I guess the T rated stuff has started. Team Rocket...**

**TR: Pikacraft does not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Pikacraft: Okay, Thanks. Here's a fifty pound note. Spend it wisely...**

**TR: Yay! Shopping spree! *Runs off***

**Pikacraft: *face palms* The idiots I have to work with... Enjoy!**

* * *

Brock opened his eyes to find the 'Simisage' a few meters away from him, clutching its right hand. The doctor noticed that Pikachu was standing defensively in front of him. The mouse's tail was covered in metal with a splash of blood along the edge. Brock saw that the 'Simisage' was missing three claws and from the claw stumps, blood was flowing out. Pikachu must have used Iron Tail to save him. The others ran over and Cilan helped Brock up.

"You okay?" The connoisseur asked. Brock nodded his head shakily. Pikachu growled again as the Simisage tried to come closer.

"Pika pika, chu pi pika pikachu pika. Pika chu Pika pi!" Meowth just stared at Pikachu; a small grin appeared on the cat's face.

"What did he say Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Pikachu said. If you dare hurt any of those people you'll have me to deal with. I'm already ticked off about Ash. That pokémon cares!" Meowth cried.

"And Pikachu is also missing his trainer! That's how we got ourselves in this mess in the first place." Iris added. The 'Simisage' suddenly scampered of back into the bushes. The group looked at each other as the sun started to fall. What in the name of Mew was going on here?

O.O

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out causing the raven haired boy to slowly wake up. Ash pushed himself up with his elbows. Ever since earlier, his mind had been a blur of emotions and thoughts. His friends were said to be dead, wouldn't you feel torn? He blinked, eyes not yet used to the retreating lightness. A gasp alerted him to the stairway. A woman of about thirty was standing there, her face in shock. She was wearing a trench coat and a fedora hat. She ran over to Ash and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? No time for that! Let's go!" The boy blinked twice. That woman could talk fast alright.

"Umm, excuse me, ma'am. One slight problem…" Ash muttered. She looked down and noticed the chain wrapped around his wrists. She looked even more shocked. The woman instantly bent down and began trying to untie the knot.

"We have got to get you out of here. That psycho could come back any second."

"Who are you calling a psycho?" Bakon was now standing at the top of the stairway. The boy was surprised at how silently he had managed to make his way up. The woman straightened herself out after whispering into Ash's ear.

"I'll get you out. Don't worry." Bakon pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman.

"I'll ask again. Who are you calling a psycho?"

"You, Mr. Jones. What do you think you're doing? Abducting a child whilst you are still under charge is just going to dig yourself a deeper hole of trouble. And plus this kid needs medical attention. I have right a mind to believe that this is the missing kid from the bus crash." She stated coldly. Bakon had a proud smile on his face.

"Clever girly. Ten outta ten!" He mocked.

"That's why I'm a member of the International Secret Police. Agent Torlei, And I'm placing you under arrest." Torlei shouted pulling out a badge. Torlei reminded Ash of Looker. A member of the I.S.P he had encountered quite a few times. Bakon just rolled his eyes.

"Why does every law abiding worker have to be so flashy?" he then pulled out what looked like a weird black rectangle and pressed a button. Suddenly Torlei was covered in static, howling in pain before she fell to the floor. Paralysed. Bakon walked over to Torlei with a knife in his hand. Ash gulped. There was no way the agent was getting out alive. Once Bakon wanted you dead, you died. "Oh. I guess I can be flashy too!" Bakon smirked.

"You wouldn't dare kill me in front of the kid. He could give evidence against you in the future!" Torlei spat. Bakon tipped his head at her.

"Oh right, my guest might be a bit too young for what I'm going to do. At least I have something to stop most of that." He walked towards Ash, who began to back away until he hit the wall. Within a matter of moments, the boy's vision was blacked out by a piece of black fabric. He couldn't see anything, but he could defiantly hear it. It came suddenly, a scream pierced the room. Another scream followed, this time longer. The screams were more consistent until Ash heard a gurgling noise and then, silence. Any hope he felt had slowly been diminished. The blindfold was ripped violently off his face and Ash stared at the body of Torlei. There were cut marks everywhere, blood flowing out of them; all of the cuts were pretty deep. Ash now knew how far Bakon could go when killing. How scary he could be. How dangerous he could be. Bakon looked at his handiwork with a smile. "That solves that problem." He smirked. Bakon turned to face Ash, who cowered in fear. "This is what happens, kid. If you get on the wrong side of me." Bakon's evil, demonic laugh was the last thing Ash heard before he lost consciousness.

O.O

The gang looked towards a sound coming from the distance. It sounded like screaming, a woman screaming, and it was creepy. Bad enough that they had to deal with a monster but know hearing voices in their heads. The sky had turned dark and the group had decided to set up camp for the night. No late night scary stories could compare to what they had gone through so far. A bus crash, Ash suddenly going missing, that manipulated Simisage and now the scream. God, if they weren't crazy before then they must be by now. Meowth looked up into the sky and said something. Something out of nowhere. Something Meowth wouldn't be heard dead saying unless he was made to or mind controlled. Possessed by someone or something. Something only a psychic might know.

"Looks like Bakon has found his number twenty six. That poor, poor girl."

* * *

**Meowth: How in the heck did I know dat?!**

**Pikacraft: Meh, it just sounded creepy.**

**TR: It was!**

**Pikacraft: Poofballs. Hey... do you wanna know why people fear me sometimes?**

**Jessie: People fear you? Don't make me laugh!**

**Pikacraft: You asked for it. I choose you, Amuru! *Shiny Gabite appears* I'm a Pseudo Legendary Dragon type trainer who's over-levelled for where she is.**

**TR: *Shivers* Can't we steal your Dragons?**

**Pikacraft: N...O. My dragons are important to me! See ya guys next time!**


	5. A Body in the Temple of God

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Nightmare. I think I'll do a few more and then I'll be done with this story and move onto something else as well as my current trilogy I'm writing.**

**Brock: You have a creepy mind.**

**Pikacraft: Check out my family history. It runs through the family.**

**Cilan: Right...**

**Pikacraft: I don't own Pokemon one little bit.**

**Everyone: Thank Mew!**

**Pikacraft: ¬.¬()**

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Jessie asked pointing towards what seemed like buildings. The group looked towards where she was pointing.

"It looks like a town, Jessie." James groaned and face palmed. Cilan brought out his digital map.

"Well, if it is. It isn't on here." He said in disbelief. "Are you sure it's a town and not a building site?" The two Rockets looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"How should we know?" They echoed. The others sighed. Jessie and James could be helpful at times but at others, they could be pains in the neck. Brock looked up into the sky. Clouds were rolling in, probably full of rain.

"Well, whatever it is. We need shelter and it looks like that place has it." He stated. Pikachu whimpered on his shoulder, obviously sensing something. The others nodded and the group ran off in the direction of the so called 'town' unaware of the fact that their every movement was being watched.

O.o

"What a dump." Iris mumbled. The place seemed to be a town but it was covered in plants. Bits of rubbish lay scattered all around. Newspapers dating back to the 1950's were flying with the wind. This place looked like it hadn't been lived in for ages.

"Well, shelter's shelter. But some of these buildings don't have roofs. I can't believe people lived here." Misty pointed out. Iris nodded. The group inspected each building, trying to find one with a suitable roof.

"Over here. Dey had a church. And it's still in tack!" Meowth called out and the others followed. James pulled at the door.

"It's locked."

"Duh…" Jessie mumbled.

"Have you tried pushing it?" Brock questioned. The silence told the group no. James pushed at the door and it creaked open.

"It worked! Come on!" Everyone made it in to hear water starting to hit the ground. Just in time. They sat in a circle. Brock began growling suddenly.

"Brock, what's wrong?" Misty asked. The pokémon doctor looked at the floor.

"We're no closer to finding Ash. He could be anywhere. I've done nothing apart from almost dying. I've failed hm." Silence reigned over the group until Cilan got up and smacked Brock on the face. The others were surprised by this, Cilan was normally a person who could hold in his anger but sometimes did get angry. As Iris and Ash found out one day.

"Brock. Listen. Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to get us any further than we are now! If Ash was here, he'd be searching high and low for whoever it is in his position. Brock, you know him way better than I do but I know that he wouldn't want you to be like this!" Iris noticed that a closet nearby had a door open slightly. She got up to close it. No one noticed because they were too busy listening to Cilan lecturing Brock. She noticed that there was red liquid coming out of the closet. Curious, Iris opened the door. Took one look of what was inside there and screamed. Everyone looked up and ran over to the purple haired girl who was now as pale as white sheets.

"Iris, what's up? Why did you scream?" Misty asked. Iris pointed to the inside of the closet.

"In… in there… there… there is… a… Dead… body!"

O.O

Jessie and Misty were trying to comfort Iris who was now sobbing uncontrollably. The guys had pulled the body out. It was that of a female, she was covered in cuts from head to toe. The killer was a cut to the throat obviously cutting the air supply to the woman. She died a gruesome death. A death no one should have to face. James reached into her trench coat pocket.

"Agent Torlei of the International Secret Police. Rank, A. Age, thirty. She comes from Viridian City. Been an agent for five years. Poor girl. Meowth, is this who meant when you went all creepy last night?" James turned to his cat friend.

"Yeah. Dat's the girl. My ultra-sensitive hearing helped me determin' the fact that she was dying. There was pain in her voice."

"Looks like she was tasered before being attacked. She has a build-up of static electricity in her body." Brock added.

"W...who… w… would do… such… such a… thing?" Iris sobbed.

"Bakon." The Kanto natives spoke in unison. Iris and Cilan shivered. If Bakon could do that to that woman, imagine what he would do to children. Cilan noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of her pockets. He pulled it out and gasped.

"What is it?" Jessie asked. Cilan gave a short sigh.

"We're not the only ones looking for Ash. Apparently the International Police are looking too." The others gathered around Cilan to see the sheet. It was a Mission. They read through it with worried looks on their faces.

"Bakon's involved in here somewhere. I know it!" Brock mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who'd thought a kid like the twerp could have a whole organisation trying to find him." James thought out loud. A light bulb flickered on in Brock's head.

"Looker. Looker must have made it top priory." Brock said with a small smile.

"Yah mean the boxed lunch guy?" Meowth asked. Brock nodded.

"Who is Looker?" the others questioned.

"A very high ranking member of the International police. Ash, Dawn and I met him in Sinnoh. We helped him out and he helped us out. Nice guy and very dedicated to his work. He must have heard about it." The gang sighed. Thank Arceus someone else also cared about their friend's safety. The rain seemed to have stopped. Everyone walked out and noticed the clouds were still there but it had stopped raining.

"Okay, maybe we should start searching here." Cilan said calmly. The others nodded. If they had found a body that could have been killed by Bakon, then they knew that something was going on here. They began walking when a very tall building caught their eyes. It was towering over the over the town, even though it didn't have a roof. In fact, most of the top floors of the building seemed to be missing. The gang turned around and began to head towards the beginning of the town. Easiest place to start off after all. That was until they heard a scream. It wasn't like the scream from last night. This one had a lower pitch, maybe owned by a young male, and the scream wasn't that of pain but instead, a scream of fear. Everyone's eyes widened. That scream sounded familiar. They knew who owned it.

"ASH!" They cried and began running back towards the towering building.

* * *

**Pikacraft: Sorry Ash wasn't in this chapter... much. But he'll be in the next one.**

**Brock: Okay, not to sound weird but why did Iris discover the body?**

**Pikacraft: I wanted her too. *Gets weird looks from everyone else* What? All she did was see a dead body. She didn't have to hear it happen!**

**Cilan: Sorry. Oh and by the way, where is Ash? He said he'd be here.**

**Pikacraft: Training with my dragons. I let him. My pokemon are pretty tough yah know!**

**Everyone: yeah, right.**

**Pikacraft: I GIVE UP! **

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	6. The Truth Slowly Uravels

**Pikacraft: We're here with the sixth chapter of Nightmare!**

**Ash: SO many chapters.**

**Pikacraft: and SO much support. I'd like to thank everyone who has read, followed, faved and reviewed this story. What started out being an idea has turned into a story that people want me to upload the next chapter soon!**

**Looker: Woah. That is great!**

**Pikacraft: Not as great as defeating the entire Ice type gym of Unova using only one dragon type out of five! EPIC WIN OVER BRYCEN!**

**Cilan: Looker, she's crazy. You'll learn as you go along.**

**Pikacraft: *Pouts* Anyway on with the chapter. oh, AND I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF POKEMON!**

* * *

Brock continued running. Everyone was lagging behind but Brock pushed himself. His legs were aching but he didn't care. He had to find Ash. His friend was here and scared. He kept on running. He didn't know where he was running but he didn't care. Finally, his legs gave in and Brock fell to the ground. He slowly sat up. His muscles were aching. His entire body was aching. A small snigger rung in Brock's ears. He began looking around him. There was no one around. The area had gotten really foggy in that last few moments. A figure was walking up to him, the closer they came, the more focused the features became. When the figure was a few steps away from Brock, the doctor knew who it was. He was staring into the face of a killer.

"Aww, sweet. Someone actually cares." The figure laughed evilly.

"Bakon… where's Ash?" Brock snarled.

"So the kid's name's Ash, hey. Kinda cute for a pre-teen." Bakon smirked. Anger was boiling up inside of Brock. Bakon DID have something to do with Ash's disappearance.

"Where is he?"

"He's safe, for now…" Shivers were sent up Brock's spine. The air suddenly turned cold. Brock was still scowling. He was mad, fuming!

"What do you want with him?" Bakon gave Brock a surprised look. Another cold laugh echoed in the air.

"You don't know… you don't know…" He muttered. Another smirk showed up on the murder's face.

"I don't know what?"

"You don't know my history with your friend 'Looker'" Brock's eyes widened. The murderer knew Looker? How? "Looker put me in that rotting cell. That prison where I lost my mind. Yes. He was the one who arrested me for the Nightmare murders. Now I'm getting my revenge."

"And what does this have to do with Ash?"

"My revenge to Looker is putting a friend or loved one in danger or keeping them in my capable hands. I'll tear down his world like he did to me."

"YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!" Brock shouted. His anger getting the better of him. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED THOSE CHILDREN!"

"I THOUGHT LOOKER WAS MY FRIEND!" Bakon spat back silencing Brock. "We did everything together when we were little. He left me when I started crime. I thought our friendship was so strong that he might help me out of it but NO! No he didn't. He left me. When I saw him during the arrest I was fuming. The same guy I once trusted, working for my enemies. He pretended not to know me. I went insane in that prison. If your 'friend' Looker had done something about my life of crime. I wouldn't have had to kidnap your little buddy, now would I?" Brock stayed silent. Looker couldn't have possibly been friends with this… this psycho. Brock suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. Blackness started to cover his eyes as he heard Bakon whisper something into his ears before he blacked out.

"Sweet dreams…"

O.O

Bakon walked up the stairway. He should have killed that teen but something told him not to. Maybe it was his last bit of sanity talking but he could be wrong.

"He knows the kid… Ash. Maybe I should torment the kiddies a little longer." He reached the top of the stairs to see Ash still fast asleep from when he fainted earlier. The boy's head leaning against the wall behind him. The bandages Bakon had wrapped around the wounds whilst the kid was unconscious were still pretty clean for what he could get. Bakon knew that the teen he had attacked would probably be with Looker right now. He sat at the wooden table he set up and grabbed a pen out of his shirt pocket. On a piece of blood stained paper, Bakon wrote a message for Looker. He smirked once he was done and watched as a psychic power teleported the message to the next surprise for the so called 'rescue group'. He looked back to Ash. "Looker, you will regret. Everything!"

o.o

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing."

"Look. He's waking up!"

"Brock! Can you hear me? Say something. Brock!" The room began to become colours and less blurry for the teen as consciousness was regained. He seemed to be in a hospital room of some kind. Bits of the wall where missing and ivy was growing up the walls. Brock slowly sat up only to have an immense pain rush to the back of his head. He groaned.

"Try not to move, Brock." A voice which he recognised as Misty's told him. "It will just hurt more." The room had become clear enough to see everything.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"A random building. We found you out cold." A familiar voice that didn't belong to Team Rocket or the others spoke up. Brock turned his head to face a man with grey eyes; dark grey hair and a trench coat.

"Looker! What are you doing here?!" He asked with a shocked expression in his face.

"I helped you out Brock. I found you and brought you to the others."

"You were in a bad shape, twerpie!" Meowth added. Pikachu cuddled into Brock and the doctor smiled.

"Looker, you shouldn't have come to Unova." Brock said; his face was straight and showing signs of worry. The 'conversation' with Bakon was still fresh in his mind. Everyone else gasped.

"Brock! Looker's helping us!" Iris cried out. Brock's head hung down.

"It's because of Looker's past. That's the reason why Bakon... took Ash." Everyone's eye grew in size. Pikachu turned white and then felt a few tears roll down his face. Looker punched a fist into the wall nearby. He began growling.

"It's all my fault! That guy… he… I… I should have done something sooner. This… Ash would be safe if it wasn't for me!" Brock looked towards Looker.

"He will be safe. Bakon is using him as bait... For you." Brock mumbled. He looked around the room and noticed Cilan leave to get something. Everyone sat in silence until Cilan ran back in. His face was white, he was sweating and his face was full of fear.

"I… in the… the medicine cupboard… there… was… a d… dead body!"

O.o

The gang looked at the body in the cupboard with disgust. This time it was a pokémon body. An Aipom body. Its body was just a shell. The internal organs had been removed and all that was left was the bones, dead rotting muscles and the skin. The body was also covered in blood. Looker wasn't looking at the body much but at something in the Aipom's hand. He slowly pulled it out, noticing that it was a message. One look and Looker himself turned white. James quickly nabbed the message out of the agent's hand.

"What's dat, Jimmy boy?" Meowth asked, turning all attention to James.

"I was about to read that!" Looker grumbled. James shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't going to. I will though." James growled and coughed before reading.

"My Dearest Looker, I'm sure by now you've heard the news. I am not proud to say I had to use the most drastic means of getting to you but it worked, didn't it? The boy is safe, for now. If you want him back alive then tell the truth. Tell the truth to the world. If not, I may have to add another number on to my many, many murders. I personally, don't want the kid to die but it's your choice. But if you want to be the great detective hero like people think you are, then you have a week to rescue the kid. Why a week, do you ask? Well, this place has more tricks up its sleeves. They will certainly slow you down. One week, Looker. One week or the only way to get the boy back is through the truth. Signed, Bakon Jones."

Everyone stared at Looker. They knew already that the truth, however horrifying it would be, was starting to unravel. And Looker wouldn't want it to be out in the open.

* * *

**Pikacraft: There you go! The gang have one week for a rescue attempt!**

**Ash: And that means?**

**Pikacraft: at least nine more chapters for this. the next seven chapters will be about each of the days searching. the ****eighth ****chapter will be the final meeting with Bakon and the ninth chapter of the nine planned will be a prologue of some sorts so we are reaching the climax of the story!**

**Brock: Not much longer to go then.**

**Pikacraft: Excuse me mister but i have wrote six chapters for this story already!**

**Cilan: Don't anger her, okay bro? She has dragon types stronger than N's Team in the final battle in Black and White, okay?**

**Brock: *nods***

**Pikacraft: See you guys soon and thank you!**


	7. Into the Unknown

**Pikacraft: Hey guys, here it is! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NIGHTMARE! I know you've been waiting forever for this so here it is. I skipped the first six days of the week of searching because when I went to type it, it turned into filler and I didn't want that! So Nightmare will have 10 chapters instead. Chapter nine being the FINAL BATTLE! But I am Planning a sequel to Nightmare which will be set in Kalos and Ash will have more of a main role in it but hey! Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

The week was almost over. They had only one day left to find Bakon. If they failed, then it might be the chance for death to take them, and Ash, down with it. Looker had been up all night and it had clearly shown. There were bags under his eyes and he was yawning constantly. Looker was in no state to begin a rescue search. The others were thinking about that note. Looker and Bakon knew each other. You could tell that just by the look on Looker's face even if you didn't have the note. Everyone knew that they had to take advantage of the last day they had because if they didn't, either Ash would die or Looker would have to reveal a life long secret.

"First things first. We need to check out that tower." Brock muttered. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. The tower, the big, dark, spooky tower.

"NO WAY!" Everyone except Brock and Looker shouted. The other two males sighed.

"Yes, way! It is the only place a murderer would keep a captive! No one would go in there because it's scary. I saw the guy in the mist coming from the tower. Ash has to be there! And it's the only place we haven't checked yet!" Brock shouted back. The urge to punch something growing inside of him. He had to check it out. Looker nodded.

"I know Bakon. That's the kind of place he'd hide out in." He added. Everyone else shivered. If it wasn't for Looker and his stupid friendship ties, they would be in nice comfy beds drinking warm drinks, or for Team Rocket; sleeping in trees with no food but not running from creepy monsters and mad murderers. Cilan sighed.

"I agree with you two. If that's where Bakon is… then Ash would be there too." The others looked at each other. They had to be insane to do this.

"Alright. Let's go to that tower."

O.O

Bakon looked out of the window; six days had passed since he had sent his message. One day left. A smirk appeared on the murderer's face. Looker had to tell the truth now. The world would know about his unclean slate. All because he crashed a bus over a week ago. Bakon smiled and looked up at the ceiling above him. His weapon was up there. The weapon that has gotten him so far in the plan. He walked down into the basement to see a familiar face. Sitting there was a Hypno, his Hypno. Hypno bowed when Bakon walked in earning a laugh from its trainer.

"Good to see ya Hypno. Thank you for your illusions. I need you to keep them up for one more day, okay?" Hypno nodded. Bakon grinned and rubbed Hypno's head with happiness. "Good to hear buddy, that's good to hear!" he began to cackle evilly, Hypno joining in. their two voices echoed around the basement and out into the open.

o.O

Ash sat up so suddenly he almost got a headache. A weird laugh had filled his ears and it had totally freaked him out. He sighed. He knew that he was going to die soon so why just… NO! He had never given up before. People will find him… he will get out of here. Several times Ash had tried to escape but all of them failed thanks to that psycho man who was holding him up here. To stop him from escaping again, Bakon had tied his feet together so he couldn't move. For a murderer so stupid and weird, that was kind of a smart move.

"Someone get me out of this hell hole." Ash whispered to himself.

"I wish someone could… but then where is the fun in that?" Ash looked up to see Bakon standing there. In front of the guy's makeshift desk. How in the name of Mew was he so quiet. The boy groaned.

"Where is the fun in being tied up and kidnapped?" He snapped. Bakon looked shocked.

"Boy, aren't we being a little Krabby today? Is it because you might die soon? Aww, diddum." Bakon laughed cruelly. He paused a bit before continuing. "You know what, you are actually okay for a young kid. I normally hate kids, you see. That's why I kill them." Ash raised an eyebrow. The Nightmare murders were because the guy hated kids? Geez, next thing Bakon could say is that the guy has climbed Mt Silver!

"And for a crazy, psychotic, weird murderer… it's actually a surprise you haven't killed me yet." Bakon burst out laughing. Not his cold usual laugh, but a nice and softer one.

"Good one kid. Well. Better be off. Your friends have one day. Then if not… well. You know." He did a chop sign across his neck and made Ash gulp. "Yeah, that! They wouldn't want to see me so…" Bakon walked back downstairs leaving Ash alone once more.

"Please guys, please. Help me!"

o.o

The group stood at the bottom of the tower. What awaited them was anybody's guess but they had one thing on their mind.

"So we go in, find the twerp and get out." James mumbled once more.

"Yep." Misty took a deep breath and sighed. "What if Bakon's lying? What if he's already killed Ash?" Everyone knew that there would be a possibility of that happening. Bakon was a lying cheating theft who got what he wanted by abducting random children and taking them hostage in a tall tower. But most of the time he opted for killing children in their sleep. A blast of cold air brought shivers up the group's spines. Goosebumps ran up and down their arms as they were face to face with the door. In a couple of hours, either they would all be out of there with everyone alive, including Ash. Or they'd all be dead. There was no third option. This mission had to go successfully. After six days of finding nothing. With no scary moments or pokémon trying to kill them. The gang were standing in front of the last place in town. They all took a deep breath in and let it back out slowly.

"Everyone ready?" Looker asked solemnly. After many nods gave him his answer he turned back towards the tower and sighed. "Then, Let's go."

* * *

**Pikacraft: Okay, three more chapters to go! Currently writing MIMM's (Music is My Melody) Second chapter which is taking me a while. Thanks to everyone who likes this story and has stuck by it through the little holiday I spent off it.**

**Everyone: A LITTLE HOLIDAY?! **

**Pikacraft: I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. OKAY?! I wrote other stories which I didn't have any block on. OKAY?!**

**Everyone: *nods whilst scarred***

**Pikacraft: Good! See ya next time!**


	8. Findings, Rescue and Suprises

**Pikacraft: Hey guys! SORRY IT HAS BEEN AGES but I've been really busy over the last month and I have a few changes to make to my schedule. **

**Ash: Ages? Busy? Seriously?**

**Pikacraft: Oh, quit whining! This site is NOT my life! It will be in Summer, maybe. But not right now... I won't be on at all next week as i'm on a trip but will be back. I'll upload the first chapter of my next story and continue with Black and White!**

**Cilan: Okay, this will be a fruitful continuation!**

**Pikacraft: Seriously? Anyway. Two more chapters left! And Nightmare will be part of a Trilogy! The names of the other two stories are;**

**Murder by Nightmare (Used to be Fright Nights)**

**Dial N for Nightmare**

**Both of which will be set in Kalos! We get an intro into Murder by Nightmare in the Prologue which is also set in Kalos.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

The group had climbed ten floors but yet still no sign of Ash; And with Team Rockets constant moaning, the trip hadn't been as successful as they had hoped. Cilan sighed and looked out of the nearby window. The sun was starting to set. They had to get a move on, or else… He noticed something odd about the view of outside.

"Guys. Take a look at this!" He cried. Everyone ran over and looked out. Instead of seeing the usual sight of the run down town, an abandoned building site was etched out. Every building unfinished and worn down from the weather. All those creepy experiences, those buildings were just illusions.

"Be careful," Looker muttered. "Bakon must have a psychic type on him." Everyone nodded. They looked and the next flight of stairs. Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up. He ran towards the stairs and began pointing up and making gestures.

"Pika pika, Pika pika Pikachu! Pi Pika pi!" He shouted to the others. They looked at Pikachu and nodded. They slowly made their way towards the stairs, wondering what would meet them up there.

O.0

Ash lay up against the wall. His eyes were closed. He was breathing slowly, any sparkle that was in his eyes had gone. He just wished that someone could find him. It had been over a week. A very long week. He was tired and scared. Pain would still rush through him with a little movement, not that he had much room for movement. Bakon had just left him alone after a little check-up and reminder of the fact he didn't have much longer to go. A sigh came out of his mouth. **'I'm doomed.' **Ash thought. **'I'm doomed.'** The sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed into his ears. It must have been Bakon again, but there was more than one set of feet down there. He kept his eyes closed out of fear, the only emotion that was constantly running through him since the beginning of the experience. The footsteps stopped and there were gasps filling the air. He recognised the voices, could they be? His suspicions were confirmed when a voice cried out.

"PIKA PI!" And that's when he opened his eyes.

^.^

Pikachu ran towards his trainer and jumped on him. The others smiled and watched, glad that Ash was alive and somewhat alright. Brock had noticed the bandages in certain places. 'I haven't failed. Thank you Arceus.' He thought. Team Rocket began tearing up. Well, this was an emotional moment! Before anyone could do anything else, Pikachu was surrounded by a blue light and thrown backwards towards the others. Out of nowhere, Bakon walked forwards.

"Times up… aww. So close though." He smirked. Everyone else except Ash growled. That bastard! Bakon reached into his pocket and brought out two guns. Eyes widen and hearts began racing. One of the guns was pointed at Looker, the other at Ash. Bakon smiled evilly. "Nice to see you, old friend."

"I am sorry to say that I cannot return your feelings." Looker stated coldly. Tension built up in the room once again. The killer just let out a hard cold laugh.

"I thought so! But you are here now. I guessed you all liked my little illusion. Hypno was a great help." Cilan gasped suddenly.

"So that's how! Your Hypno gave nightmares to the children and it created the town and most of the dead bodies! I believed you killed that agent yourself." Looker had a confused look on his face. What agent? Bakon slowly clapped his guns together before returning the guns to their original place.

"What I'd expect from a detective connoisseur! Aren't you a clever little boy?" Looker, bravely, took a step forward.

"Let him go, now." He demanded. Bakon just grinned.

"Nope, it's after the rescuing deadline! You have to tell the truth, Looker. It should be soo easy for a law abiding citizen like you!" Looker growled suddenly.

"NO! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING!" He shouted. Seconds later, a scream rang in everyone's ears. One of the guns had been fired. Faces went pale. Smoke rose from the fired gun. Blood tricked down Ash's arm.

"You were lucky I only grazed him." Bakon said emotionlessly. "Next time anyone lashes out, the main artery will be next!" Ash whimpered, trying not to cry out in pain. Bakon had shot him in the gash on his arm, making it twice as painful. Looker bowed his head down in shame. It was because of him, all of it was because of him. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped angrily at Bakon, his cheeks sparking wildly. How dare that man hurt his Pika pi?! HOW DARE HE! Pikachu latched onto Bakon's face making him drop one of the guns. Bakon screamed angrily. "Get this STUPID rat off of me!" Pikachu growled angrily before sending jolts of electricity through Bakon's body. The murder dropped to one knee and grimaced for a few seconds before standing up again. He seemed to be completely unaware of the static energy coursing through him. A long cold laugh rippled through his throat.

"He's gone off to cuckoo land!" Team Rocket cried out together.

"You can't stop me! No one can! My revenge, it will be perfect! I WILL GET MY…" Another gun shot rang around the room. Bakon's once evil face was pale and shocked. His hand placed itself on the left side of his waist and he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped when he fell, revealing the person who shot the man. The person who shot Bakon was…

Ash.

O.O()

The raven haired boy was shaking; his eyes had lost any signs of positivity ages ago. In his hands was the gun Bakon dropped when Pikachu attacked. Ash took a few short breaths before dropping the gun and bursting into tears. Brock and Cilan ran over to their friend and began to free him of his bindings whereas the others stood around the murder.

"Is… is he… dead?" Ash gulped between sobs. Looker knelt down and pressed two fingers against Bakon's neck.

"No. He's alive. If you hadn't of tried to subdue him, then one of us would be dead instead." Looker replied. Brock and Cilan had just finished freeing Ash. Brock brought his younger friend into a hug and just patted him on the back when he cried.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" He coaxed Ash into standing up. No sooner as the boy was on two feet again, he collapsed to the floor. As blackness covered his sight once again, Ash whispered.

"It's over… it's all over."

* * *

**Pikacraft: Woo Hoo!**

**TR: The twerp shot someone?**

**Pikacraft: Put yourself in his position for a week and then decide... I THOUGHT IT WAS BADA$$ THOUGH!**

**Brock: Are you crazy?**

**Pikacraft: Are you insane to get in my way? Anyway... See ya in my next story!**


	9. A Forgery in Death

**Pikacraft: Hey guys! I've come out of my slump! Thanks Draco!**

**Draco: _No prob. It was nothing._**

**Pikacraft: Anyway, to celebrate. I'm uploading Nightmare's second to last chapter and I'm going to reply to some reviews!**

**KHLegacy: I don't think anyone saw that coming. That's why I added it. I always thought it would add for a great plot twist! And if you read this chapter then you'll find out that Ash will be fine, for now...**

**BannanGodis: Oh my! I'm guessing that was about the shooting.**

**Harshika: Thanks for the long review! I'll try to answer everything... What Ash meant by the last sentence was that the ordeal was over for him as he lost conciousness. He wouldn't have to be around Bakon any more! And Ash collapsed from lack of blood. He was shot at in the last chapter you know. He does recover from his injures easily as you will see but remember we have one more chapter!**

**Emerald:_ You did say about that! Isn't that one set in Kalos?_**

**Pikacraft: Yep. It is the Epilogue of this story but the Prologue of Murder by Nightmare! Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

"Come on, Ash! Wake up buddy! We need to get out of here!" Brock almost shouted. His heart dropped when Ash suddenly collapsed.

"The twerp's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him out of here." Jessie stated calmly. The others nodded. Brock picked up his raven haired friend carefully. The children and Looker were about to go down the tower but noticed that Team Rocket wasn't following them.

"What are you three doing? We have to go!" Looker asked hastily. Team Rocket looked at each other and nodded.

"We are going to stay here for a bit. We'll catch you up." James replied. Looker nodded and followed the others down the stairs. Meowth picked up both of the guns.

"Are we really gonna do dis?" He asked the two humans. "I know what dat murderer did to the twerp was unacceptable but, will we really go dis far?"

"Yes. With him gone, the whole world will be safe. No more murders." Jessie's eyes had no emotion when she said that. The trio were having second thoughts about the action they were about to do. James grabbed a gun out of Meowth's hand and aimed it at Bacon's head.

"Let's get it over with." He muttered. His finger pulled on the trigger and the shot's noise rang out.

O.O

The gang looked up at the ceiling as the shot entered their ears.

"They didn't… did they?" Iris asked shakily. Cilan nodded.

"They killed him." He muttered.

"It's for the best. The amount of children Team Rocket has saved by taking one life… is extraordinary. He will never harm a child again." Looker said with no expression. Brock looked down at his friend in his arms. Tears formed in the older teen's eyes and nodded.

"Maybe you're right Looker. Maybe you're right." Brock tightened his grip on Ash and closed his eyes. The group ran out of the tower as fast as they could. That place had bad memories for all, but none more so than the unconscious boy in Brock's arms.

;.;

"I'm GoInG tO gEt YoU, sOoN yOu'Ll Be MiNe OnCe MoRe!" Ash screamed as he jolted awake. The distorted voice of Bakon still fresh in his mind. He looked around the room he was in, this wasn't the tower. He was in a comfortable bed in a Hospital with fresh, clean bandages over his wounds. Ash flopped back onto his pillows. It WAS all over. He was free again. A small but tired smile crept onto his face. He noticed his mother was fast asleep on a chair nearby, likely she didn't awake when he screamed. Pikachu was curled up at the bottom of the bed.

"It's over! It's all over!" He whispered quietly. Ash quickly closed his eyes again and fell into a trouble free sleep.

^w^

Looker was sitting back in his office after the little 'adventure' he had. Report writing was obviously the most boring and useless part of his job but events had to be recorded for the future. He groaned and turned on the mini TV in his office and grinned when he saw the showcase of the Unova League was on. He watched as a trainer pummelled their opponents Cinccino with their Throh. The Trainers moving on to the last sixteen showed up on the screen. Looker grinned when he saw Ash's picture. He had been realised from Hospital three months ago and with a bit of help, managed to get over the whole event. Not completely though but then again, who would? There was one thing worrying Looker greatly. Bakon's body wasn't found in the tower, and Team Rocket had no respect for the murderer so they wouldn't have buried him. A thought constantly filled Looker's head. 'Maybe, Bakon isn't dead…' He thought for the umpteenth time. Looker sighed, he was being stupid. Team Rocket killed him. Everyone knew they did it, except Ash. The others agreed it was for the best that he didn't know that those three blubbering idiots were actually killers. Cold blooded killers at that. Team Rocket seemed to have no remorse or guilt when they killed him. Looker quickly finished writing up his report so he could watch the rest of the Unova League in peace. When you have a goal, boring paperwork seems to be done a lot quicker.

^.^ ol`

He walked through the overgrow. Thanks to Hypno, he was still alive. Bakon grinned evilly. True, Looker had won this round but the ultimate prize would be his. Someday, soon. Bakon clutched Hypno's poke ball. He had been declared dead all around the world so he was free as a Pidove. Bakon closed his eyes, the past week or so had been fun. For him anyway. But it gave him a lesson, not all kids were unbearable. A natural smile stained his face. That boy, Ash, he was different. Bakon knew that the kid wouldn't be in Unova for much longer and if he did stay for a while, it would be better to keep a low profile. A plan suddenly hit the murderer's head. He liked it a lot, he liked it as much as people liked Mudkips. ' Looker, watch out. Your perfect life will all come crumbling down… Just like you ruined my perfect life. It's thanks to you my wife and kid died. Maybe, if I hurt something both precious to you and to me… you will understand. I see that hostage taking may not be a good starting point.' Bakon then realised why he liked that Ash kid. He was almost a spitting image of his, Bakon's, own son, his own dead son. Bakon smile turned cold very quickly. He looked up at the sky, clouds were closing in on the blue, brightness and turning it into a murky grey. Perfect weather for Bakon. He liked it like this. He smirked and began laughing. His evil, harsh laugh echoed around the surrounding area. Any pokémon that was in the trees or grass suddenly ran off in fear.

"GET READY WORLD! BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! THE GAMES HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN!"

* * *

**Pikacraft: Oh Moltres poop. I forgot I added that bit at the end. Like the Mudkips Leik addition? I don't but hey! You guyz love Mudkips!**

**Ryan: _I don't. I hate them!_**

**Pikacraft: I thought you would Ryan.**

**Ac Bay: _I do too. They aren't cute at all. Those little attention stealers._**

**Pikacraft: Ac, you're Zekrom... a legendary. I shouldn't bother. They won't listen anyway.**

**Amuru: _Agreed. They are gonna start a Mudkip hating club._**

**Everyone: See ya for the last chapter!**


	10. The End Or is it?

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to the last chapter of Nightmare. Sorry it isn't as long as the other chapters but I didn't know how to finish this story off so I settled for this!**

**Draco: _Pika here is really happy._**

**Pikacraft: Well duh, Draco. Nightmare is finished. Finito! So here are the answers to the reviews made since last time!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Well here is the last chapter. I also have a end credits kinda thing as well. Anyway. Glad you enjoyed it!

**BannanGodis: **IHH?! Is that a word? Well, okay. Here is the next chapter for you! :D

**love: **That is an interesting thought although I have another path for this story. I might consider that whilst writing chapters for Murder by Nightmare. Thank you ever so much and hope you enjoy!

**Harshika: **Well... umm. Yes Bakon's alive and Ash may or may not get hurt in the next story but trust me on this. Bakon has huge plans for the boy! Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**KHLegacy: **(Grabs Xerneas' poke ball to stop you) Wait a minute! Bakon being alive is all part of the plan! No Yveltal is going to stop me or my stories, you hear? Any way, what is PokeVolgavia? Is it rude? Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Pikacraft: Here we go! The end's in sight!**

* * *

The area around him was covered in black. The air was cold and sharp; he found it hard to breathe. A sudden scream made him jump. He whipped his head around quickly to try and find where the scream came from. His heart began racing. A voice laughed evilly before talking.

"YoU wIlL bE mInE!" The familiar voice shouted. He screamed as suddenly he began falling.

O.O

Ash jolted upright from his nightmare. His eyes wide open in fear. He quickly checked his surroundings and sighed when he realised that he was in the Cyllage City Pokémon Center. Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were still fast asleep; luckily those three hadn't had nightmares. Pikachu was fast asleep too at the bottom of Ash's bed. Ash sighed once more. Ever since he had entered Kalos, nightmares had become a constant thorn in his life. Maybe it was just because he still hadn't gotten over the events of Unova. The therapist said that he would never get over it as easily as others but will feel better soon. And Bakon was dead, wasn't he? It was all over the news on how the murderer of the Nightmare Murders was dead. The only thing that made Ash feel suspicious of the whole announcement was of the fact that they couldn't find his body. A shiver ran up the raven haired boy's spine. He looked out of the window and smiled. The moon was glowing and casting a warm silvery light into the room. He felt safe.

"You're probably worrying over nothing, Ash." He muttered to himself. He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Luckily, he then fell into a deep and, this time, peaceful sleep.

¬.¬()

"HE'S WHAT?!" Looker shouted angrily. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that he could be alive, that Bakon Jones was still living.

"Some people in the Kalos region said that they've seen him… Sir." An ISP Agent trembled, cowering in fear of Looker's rage. Looker's eyes widened. But, isn't Ash in the Kalos region.

"No…" Looker muttered in realisation. His eyes gained the angry glint that the Agent in front of him feared. "Get all agents out there looking for him! He is dangerous and highly unstable!" The other Agent nodded and dashed out of the room as quickly as he could. Looker growled angrily. There was no way he was going to let that bastard of a murderer hurt anyone ever again. He sighed. Little did Looker, or did anyone, know that Bakon had a plan, a plan that he was going to fulfil. Whether anyone liked it or not!

* * *

End Credits: (Song: Summer by Calvin Harris, for enjoyment. Please play song whilst reading! Also anyone who wants to sing may do so!)

When I met you in the summer  
To my heartbeat sound  
We fell in love  
As the leaves turned brown

And we could be together baby  
As long as skies are blue  
You act so innocent now  
But you lied so soon  
When I met you in the summer

(beat break)

A Huge thank you to AnonChan1, Bunnibutch, Dracula X, Harshika, KHLegacy, love602, Storm's Fierce Rebellion and StumpyTPDimples for favouring this story!

When I met you in the summer  
To my heartbeat sound  
We fell in love  
As the leaves turned brown

And we could be together baby  
As long as skies are blue  
You act so innocent now  
But you lied so soon  
When I met you in the summer

(Beat Break)

Also a Huge Thank you to Aprotny, Dream For Tonight, Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart, Harshika, love602, RavenX1339, StumpyTPDimples and XxCherriesandChocolatexX for Following this story!

Summer

When I met you in the summer  
(Summer)  
(Hey)  
(La La)  
(Hey)

Summer  
(Summer)  
(Hey)  
(La La)  
(Hey)

(Beat Break)

AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEW OR JUST READ THIS STORY!

* * *

**The End!**

_Or is it?_

* * *

**Pikacraft: There we have it. One of my first stories finished. I will say thank you once more to everyone who has done anything to this story, so THANK YOU! See you next time in Murder by Nightmare, with hopefully longer chapters!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
